


Father and Son

by Itrustyoutokillme



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Dialog Only, Multi, foxriver fic challenge, not really Mike jr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/Itrustyoutokillme
Summary: Dialog only fic charting the life of Michael Scofield and Sara Tancredi's first son.





	Father and Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happywriter16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywriter16/gifts).



> NOTE: This fic was written pre-season 4 and so i named the baby "Cole."  
> Written for the Foxriver_fic challenge "dialogue only" prompted by happywriter16.

“What are you thinking Michael?”

“That he is the most handsome thing I have ever seen…and we created him.”

“The ladies will love him if he grows up anything like his father.”

“He has my hair but everything else is you Sara. He is the perfect personification of love.”

“Are you proud of him?”

“Sara, he’s five minutes old and I couldn’t be prouder.”

  
++++++++

  
“What does it mean?”

“It means I helped Uncle Linc when he was in a bad place Cole.”

“Why was he there?”

“Because some bad people were mean to him.”

“But why? Why doesn’t Uncle Linc have a big drawing on his skin?”

“Because Uncle Linc doesn’t need one to help people.”

“Why does daddy?”

“Daddy can’t help but help people.”

“But who helps Daddy?”

  
++++++++

  
“Cole, you have to stop this! You can’t beat up every kid in your class when they make you mad.”

“He made fun of me!”

“What? Why?”

“He said I was a freak because of my eyes and that you had a big tattoo because you were a bad man.”

“You know that isn’t true Cole.”

“I know…”

“And what else?”

“I have two different coloured eyes because I am equal parts of both my parents who love me very much.”

“Does Jasper have two different coloured eyes?”

“No.”

“Then he will never be as special as you.”

  
++++++++

  
“Cole! Cole Michael Scofield!”

“What Dad?!”

“There is a pretty young lady at my front door asking for you…”

“What? Who?”

“She says her name is Laura.”

“Laura?…Laura!”

“Are you going out?”

“Shut up dad.”

“What time will you be home?”

“Bye dad! Love you mom!”

“You handled that well Dad.”

“You can’t stop them even if you try Mom.”

  
++++++++

  
“This is it.”

“Nervous?”

“Dad, I’m petrified.”

“Good. That’s how you know you love Laura more than anyone else in the entire world.”

“Did you feel like this when you married mom?”

“Of course I did Cole.”

“I really love her Dad. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

“Cole?”

“Dad?”

“I am so proud of you, you know that right?”

“I know Dad.”

  
++++++++


End file.
